One method for generating electrical energy by a linear electrical generating system is known which includes mounting magnets on an undercarriage of a railroad vehicle to produce a magnetic field across coils mounted on the third rail of a railroad track. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,554 issued on May 30, 1978 to Quinn.
The problem with this system is that the positioning of the magnet around the third rail and on the undercarriage of the train limits both the size and the shape of the magnet. For example, a horseshoe-shaped magnet rather than a bar magnet is used to position the magnet and coil close enough to produce a magnetic field.
Additionally, all matter of metal debris inevitably found on railroad bed is picked up by the magnet, short circuiting the magnet and diminishing its magnetic efficiency over time. Further, the powerful conducting rails and steel underframe of the railroad track short circuit the magnetic field produced and lessen the electrical energy output.
The present invention addresses and solves these problems by preferably positioning a magnet means on the upper portion of a moving vehicle, such as the top or sides. An induction coil, preferably extends in a parallel direction relative to the positioned magnets and encircles the magnets within the magnetic field produced. Electrical energy produced may be used as an auxiliary power source to ensure on-board lighting or air conditioning as, for example, in a railroad train or be stored in storage units to be utilized by individuals or municipalities as auxiliary power sources.